A Study In Sex
by MadameSpartan
Summary: Eh I thought of it and here it is... It's mainly a Johnlock driven story
1. Chapter 1

A Study in Sex

John awoke in the middle of the night, his sheets drenched in sweat, his heart pounding. Must have been another nightmare. But any memory that remained of the dream faded as quickly as he awoke. He sulked down to the kitchen of 221B to brew himself some tea, in hopes that it would help him fall asleep. As he set up, he heard a sound coming from the living room. He came to find Sherlock tapping away on his keyboard, the light on his laptop dimmed down.

John shook his head at the detective, suppressing a smile. Did that man ever sleep? He walked over to Sherlock and looked over his shoulder.

"William Masters and Virginia Johnson. New case?" He asked, his mind already brewing up images of mass murders or drug cartels.

Sherlock blinked up from his screen and his eyes watered. He'd obviously been at it for quite a few hours now. "More of a personal project actually."

"Really now, what's the focus of the project?"

"Sex."

John paused, surely he must have misheard him. He cleared his throat a few times before being able to speak. "W-what?"

"Sexual intercourse John. There were these two doctors- well one doctor and his secretary who later became a doctor, who dedicated their lives to studying the medical side of sexual response, fascinating work really."

John nervously rubbed at the back of his neck. Sherlock was always going on about something strange but he had never entered this territory before. And to be honest, He didn't know what to say in response. Sherlock was staring intently at the doctor, waiting for a reaction.

"That's um... Interesting."

"Yes well, could I get your input?" Sherlock asked, tapping a pen repeatedly on the side of his desk.

"My input?"

"Yes. What are some common occurrences you've experienced while having sex?"

John should've probably not been shocked at Sherlock's bluntness but he still found himself with his mouth hanging open. "Couldn't you just collect data from your own experiences?"

Sherlock's pen tapping stopped, and he reddened as a blush spread across his face and neck. He couldn't bring himself to tell John that he had never had a sexual encounter before. "I suppose you're right."

Johns comment kept playing itself on loop in Sherlock's head. John was right, if Sherlock were to proceed further with his research, he would have to lose his virginity.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, absolutely not."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, scoffing at the shorter mans overreacted response.

"John, don't be so quick to dismiss. It's in the name of science."

John scoffed at Sherlock and felt his skin heating up. "How is us... Being intimate, have anything to do with science?"

"Don't you see John, the types of studies that William Masters did was dated fifty years ago. Before we had the advancements in technology that would lead to one hundred percent accurate results. Plus Masters and Johnson steered away from anything out of the norm. Only working with heterosexual couples. John we- this, could be revolutionary."

John refused to meet Sherlock's eyes as he proceeded to aggressively shake his head. "No."

Sherlock sighed heavily and briskly strode over to John and tilted his chin up so that their eyes met, his gaze flickering down to his mouth. Had he been more courageous, he would've kissed him. But it was the crippling fear of losing Johns friendship by crossing a boundary line, that made him pull away instead and storm off to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Johns head snapped up when he heard the sound of the front door opening. Sherlock had been out to the late hours of the night and John was beginning to grow concerned. But it wasn't Sherlock who stepped through the door. It was a woman.

With hair that stood in a beehive style, overbearingly excessive makeup, and a skintight black dress. Wearing some of the tallest heels John had ever seen, making her presence even grander. John was about to question this woman as to why she was in his home when Sherlock followed behind her, stuttering when he made eye contact with John.

"John, I thought you'd be out."

John narrowed his eyes at Sherlock and asked him to join him in the kitchen for a private word.

"Who is that woman Sherlock?"

He hesitated. "She's a professional."

John buried his face in his hands, to hide his disapproval. After a moment, he left the kitchen and approached the woman who was now sitting in his chair. He handed her a few bills and pointed her to the door. Her services would no longer be needed.

Sherlock looked to John in outrage. "John, what were you thinking, I needed her."

John didn't even bother hiding the hostility in his voice when he spoke now. "What was I thinking? What were you thinking Sherlock? You know, for someone so intelligent, you can be incredibly stupid. She could have been carrying any amount of diseases. Damn it, Sometimes you act so impulsively, without any concern of the consequences. If it means this much to you then fine, I'll do it."

Throughout his lecture Sherlock hadn't met Johns eyes. But now he was staring directly at him, trying to make out whether or not he meant his words.

"You're lying."

John approached Sherlock. His expression not holding a hint of humor. And although he was shorter than Sherlock, his presence dominated the room. "Try me."

Sherlock was hesitant, still unsure if John was bluffing. But he was willing to take the risk. He awkwardly reached out and placed his hand on the curve of Johns back and leaned in till he and John were nose to nose. He hesitated, giving John a chance to back out of the arrangement. But to his surprise, John was the one who closed the space between the two of them, gently reaching up and embedding his fingers into Sherlock's hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock led John into his bedroom, where he already had a whole setup of wires, machines, and interestingly enough an array of candles that dimly lit the room -Sherlock's half hearted attempt at setting a mood- next to his bed. John felt an odd tightening in his stomach when he recalled that all of

this was originally intended for the street walker that he had escorted out earlier. He had a brief moment of hesitation, where he considered backing out of this arrangement. But he knew his friend well enough to know that once he set his mind to something, he would be sure to see it though. If John chose to leave, Sherlock would just find some random and possibly unsafe alternative. He couldn't allow that.

As soon as they had entered the room, Sherlock was all business, he shot out statistics and specified anatomy that was somehow relevant to the current task at hand but John had a hard time keeping up. As Sherlock carried on, barley pausing for a breath in between sentences, he began removing his clothing with ease, hanging his coat and scarf across a bedside chair, moving on to the rest of his garments and not hesitating for a moment until he wore only pants, and glanced up at John to see that the shorter man stood before him, fully clothed, jaw agape and realized that John had been watching the whole time with wonder in his eyes.

"Sherlock..."

"Yes John?"

John found himself at a loss for words, he wanted to provide Sherlock with a compliment as he gawked at his nearly exposed form, but when words failed him, he decided to take off his clothes as well. "Could you turn around?"

Sherlock was prepared to reply with a snarky remark, but thought better of it after taking a closer look at John and seeing how uneasy he was.

Both men stripped down to the nude and awkwardly climbed beneath the covers. Settling in to where they lay face to face.

After hooking up himself, Sherlock gently proceeded to connect the wires to John, goosebumps spreading across Johns skin on the places where Sherlock's fingers touched. The intimacy of the act causing a stirring in Johns groin. "Wait."

Sherlock's hands stalled in their fidgeting.

"Sherlock you... You can't tell anyone about this. I mean... You can include me in the work, but please do not include my name."

Sherlock scoffed at the request, "John, when the public becomes knowledgeable that I was intimate with a man, they'll naturally know that it was you. It's a pretty solid assumption considering we're flat mates and you have been included in previous experiments."

John stalled, Sherlock did have a point. "Nevertheless, I would prefer to remain anonymous."

Sherlock was mildly offended by John's words but agreed.

"Well, if that's all, let us begin."

...

Sherlock stared through the dimmed lighting into Johns warm brown eyes, his gaze slowly traveling down to his thin inviting lips. Sherlock bit down on his own mouth, trying to contain the overwhelming desire that overcame him being this close to John.

"Now what?" Johns ragged voice breathed into his ear.

Sherlock's brain stuttered. Before they began he had mapped out what data he had set out for them to collect. Heart rate patterns, the stages of sexual response... But the heat of Johns breathing against his ear and the burning sensation of their bare skin being pressed together had made his mind go blank.

Finally, after a moment, he was able to gather himself. "Now, I suppose... We kiss."

John realized through Sherlock's reluctance throughout this, (weather it be brought on by his mind being too focused on collecting data, or his inexperience) that once againhe was going to have to initiate the kiss, and most likely anything that came after it.

He brought his hand up and cupped Sherlock's face, his breath slightly hitching at the feeling of Johns rough calloused skin touching his. And John without a second of hesitation seized Sherlock's bottom lip in between his own. They shifted closer together, annihilating any space separating the two of them till every inch of each others bodies were touching.

Sherlock's body responded naturally, his arms wrapping themselves around Johns waist, his hands gripping the small of his back. John was busy loosing himself in the taste of Sherlock's mouth, his hands threading into the thick curls of his partners hair, tugging on it lightly to get a reaction out of him.

Eventually becoming so overwhelmed with anticipation that he didn't feel like holding himself back anymore. He tore his mouth away from Sherlock's, an excited smile playing on his lips. "Turn around."


End file.
